


This is where it's going

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ocelot having wet dreams which confuse him, Ocelot pov, Rough Kissing, Wet Dream, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of snake eater, Ocelot has a sudden realisation which motivates him to find John again. A short fic about Ocelot's silly wet dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is where it's going

The grass felt so soft, so unreal. The smell of it lingered in the air, sweet and mild. It was so warm, and so still. My life had been so turbulent so far that I hardly knew what tranquillity felt like.

Forcing myself to lift my heavy eyelids I shifted my head upwards slightly to survey my surroundings. However, I was immediately distracted by him. I sat up and propped myself up with my arms for a better look, and it really was him. He faced away from me, but I knew. He noticed that I had risen, and turned slowly to face me, only a few paces away, but he felt so distant.

"John " I uttered his name, with an almost pleading tone, wishing he would come closer. Why did I want him to? He stared at me for a cold, still moment before responding. "That's right, Adam." Hearing him use my first name sent a rush through me that I could not explain. "Why are you here?" he looked puzzled by my question. "Why do you think I'm here?" he replied, his voice ran smooth like honey as he approached me painfully slowly.

I did not understand. How should I know? I hadn't even heard of him since we last spoke on the plane he left me on. His reason for being here was a mystery to me. He gradually sunk onto one knee, looking straight at me with his one blue eye. It was strange having him here, alone. This time we had no reason to fight eachother, or to compete. So where was this going? He examined my face, and I immediately realised how flustered I must have looked. He would probably mock me now, for being so pathetic. 

Instead, he leaned in closer to me, gently grabbing hold of my chin with one rough, calloused hand. The touch surprised me, as it was so gentle compared to the usual fist fights I had grown used to. When he leaned in to kiss me, I froze. I felt as if my heart might stop. His kiss was surprisingly soft, and I eventually pulled myself together and returned the kiss.

He slid closer to me, and I felt his warmth hanging just above me. He brought one hand behind me and pushed into my back to bring me closer, resting the other hand carefully on my leg. He towered over me, lifting me into his kiss. Gradually the kiss became more rough, more forceful. I submitted, allowing him to take full control. He brought his knees between mine, and I allowed him to sit beneath me, my legs splayed over his.

Suddenly John pulled me upwards, and I let out a whimper as he grinded against me. My arousal was obvious now, and my face felt hot and flushed. I had a feeling I now knew where this was going, and I didn't object to it. I had been drawn to him since we first met, impressed by him and feeling the need to impress him. He intrigued me, and he was an attractive man as well. He pulled away and looked at me as I panted in his arms, his blue eye burning with something hot and powerful. This was it, this was where it was going.

When I woke up with a thin layer of sweat over my brow, alone in my room as usual, I sat for a moment silently. Did this mean that I was in love with him? Why else would I dream about him in such a way? I gently ran a hand over over my brow, wiping away the sweat and trying to arrange my thoughts. This was how I felt about him, as much as I had denied it before. I had been preoccupied by the mission, but now I knew. I would have to find him. I would be by his side as long as he needed me. This is where it was going.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, and it isn't that great but any opinions are welcome! I just love this pairing far too much it is destroying me.


End file.
